<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Desperate Hour by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858133">The Desperate Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666'>AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AOT What-Ifs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jean who thinks of it first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Blouse &amp; Jean Kirstein &amp; Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AOT What-Ifs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Desperate Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She is bleeding out!" Connie cries out "There has to be something we can do!"</p><p>"There is." Jean says "Where is Hange? Someone tell her we have Code T. She'll know what it means."</p><p>"I'll tell her!" Connie sprints out</p><p>It didn't take him long to return with Hange, who was carrying a small case in one hand, and dragging an unconscious Zeke in with the other.</p><p>"Move." she says "I need space to administer the injection. Or better yet, leave the cabin."</p><p>They quickly do so, and Hange injects the Titan serum into Sasha, before she quickly exits the cabin, locking the door from the outside.</p><p>Leaving Sasha in the cabin with Zeke.</p><p>Sounds of chewing began to emanate from the cabin soon, followed by a crunch.</p><p>And then silence.</p><p>"It is finished." Hange says, before unlocking the door again, allowing Jean and Connie to enter</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>The hulking figure of the new Beast Titan - who took the form of a wolf - walked through the woods. Atop of its head was Niccolo, while Jean and Connie occupied its shoulders.<p>"I've always wanted to see the world from up above." Connie whistled "Never thought it'd happen in this manner."</p><p>"And it's not often that someone gets to use their own girlfriend as a mode of transportation." Jean says, winking at Niccolo</p><p>"Personally, I am glad she survived." Niccolo says, choosing not to take the bait</p><p>"We're too." Connie says and Jean nods.</p><p>The Beast Titan stopped and extended its paw. The three got the message and made their way to its leg, before sliding down it and landing on the ground.</p><p>Sasha emerged from the nape and activated her 3DMG gear, using it to lower herself onto the ground.</p><p>"We're here." she says "The best spot to get food, and a cook to prepare it!"</p><p>"Is that why you brought me along?" Niccolo huffed, crossing his arms</p><p>"No, I brought you here because you're my boyfriend, silly." Sasha laughed "The fact you can cook is just a bonus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>